cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Stevens
Kyle Stevens is a professional wrestler and promoter; currently heading up the relaunch of SUPER-PRO Championship Wrestling Early Life Stevens childhood was relatively uneventful after he and his father moved to Allentown, PA during his early years. Stevens tried several sports growing up but only for a few years at the most until he came across a local wrestling school. He found himself naturally drawn into the business. Professional Wrestling Career Mexico (2012 - 2018) After completing his training "freakishly quickly" Stevens was encouraged to head down to Mexico due to his size. However trouble started for him quickly as he refused to conform to a more Lucha style of wrestling; preferring his own brand of ground and pound. It's speculated that this might have been what influenced the promoters to leave him with an over the top cowboy gimmick: Pistolero Pistolero (cowboy) (2012-2015) As Pistolero, Stevens found initial success as he became renowned for his ability to compliment his opponents' lucha style. However, shortly before Pistolero's television debut Stevens was involved in a bar fight in Cancun in which he and, reigning champion, Hero Ramirez were both hospitalized. This incident led into a long term punishment that essentially banned Pistolero from appearing on television Pistolero initially tried to work his way back into the promoters' good graces by laying low but saw no sign of their opinions changing. However, Pistolero soon found the advantage of no one caring what he did. He now had freedom. Pistolero (American rebel) (2015 - 2018) In June of 2015, Pistolero arrived for a house show having discarded his "cowboy" gimmick. He now came out dressed more like a cast member of 'Dukes of Hazard' than a luchador, though he kept his original mask. With the change in image came a change in demeanor. It would not be uncommon for him to show up with a beer in his hand or to steal one from an audience member. He promptly claimed himself to be the "American Rebel". Pistolero became known for putting on show stealing matches nearly every night he worked he also became known for having a particularly stiff style; often injuring his fellow wrestlers. Eventually his actions were enough for him to leverage a release from his contract. However El Hijo Del Fantasma, convinced him to do one last match with him in Lucha Underground. (Where Fantasma is known as King Cuerno) The match aired on the 4/17 episode of Lucha Underground after Stevens had already made his CWL debut. The match was the first five star match in the promotions history and was titled "The Final Shootout of Pistolero". The match would be the first and last time Pistolero appeared on television. CWL (2018 - 2019) Stevens made his debut in CWL under his own name in week 42. Defeating Brandon Lees in a quick but not entirely one sided match. Stevens' behavioral problems seemed to follow him too as he's already been banned from the CWL performance center for "undisclosed transgressions". At A.M.A., Stevens was voted into a Discord title match against Isaac wherein he was soundly defeated. Later he had a match with Chris Princess wherein he was on the receiving end of a piledriver off the apron. Some speculate this may have left him injured but no medical report has been filed. After a long stretch of alternating wins and losses, Stevens put together a 3 fight win streak before challenging for and winning the CWL discord championship from fellow Kill Squad member Myles Miles at Midsummer Mayhem. After three defenses; Stevens was attacked by Mild Hazard leaving him hospitalized and unable to renew his contract with CWL. The Discord title was vacated and discontinued in favor of the Youtube Championship. Stevens has yet to return to a wrestling ring or officially retire. K.S. Athletics (2018-2019 ) After his banning from the performance center, Stevens purchased and repackaged a gym on the big island as K.S. Athletics. The gym was only open to those personally invited by Stevens. The faction was disbanded and the gym was shut down following Stevens' departure from CWL. SUPER-PRO After months of radio silence, it was announced that Stevens (with a handful of different financial investors) had bought the ailing promotion SUPER-PRO. This came as a surprise to many as Stevens, who had previously been under contract with the promotion, did not leave on good terms. Stevens announced that he would be stripping the world champions (Hero Ramirez, Lex Elkins) of their titles in favor of a new set of weight classes and would be discarding the tag division entirely. While shows were announced to start in November, the status of the relaunch date is currently pending. (rumors of their belt designer and seamstress disappearing have run rampant although an official statement hasn't been made). Stevens has also been seen at Hero Ramirez's gym in Guadalajara, a surprising sight considering the confrontational past between the two. Notable Achievements * Had Lucha Underground's first 5-star match with King Cuerno. (aired on 4/17/18) * CWL Discord Champion (week 85) * Winner of first ever CWL Iron Tables match * Final CWL Discord Champion Moves Finishers: * Cruiserweight Killer | Pop-up Cutter * Brain Scrambler | Back Suplex Facebuster Signatures: * Northern Lights/Brainbuster Combo * Vaya Con Diablo | Fireman's Carry Front Slam Video Archive